(1) Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of animal training and control. In particular, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to an apparatus that can be used to discourage a domesticated canine or other animal from running.
(2) Description of Related Art
The field of animal training is concerned with modifying certain behaviors in an animal. In many instances, it may be undesirable for an animal to run. For example, a domesticated canine (dog) that is running outdoors may quickly distance itself from its human master. Allowing a dog to run indoors may also be undesirable in many circumstances.
Leashes are well known for maintaining physical control over an animal. But leashes have many shortcomings. For instance, using a leash to prevent running requires constant and direct control by a human handler. Moreover, in use, leashes can create an interference hazard to humans and objects in ways that are not always predictable. Shock collars are also known for maintaining physical control over an animal. But, like the leash, shock collar use requires constant human supervision. In addition, shock collars also have a limited geographic range of operation, are not universally effective, and both the remote controller and collar require sufficiently-charged batteries for operation. Moreover, shock collars may cause physical pain and/or emotional stress to the animal. For these and other reasons, an improved way to discourage a dog or other animal from running is needed.